The present invention relates to a spool for winding wire, rope and similar materials.
Various spools for winding wire, rope and similar materials are known in the prior art. Typically, such spools consist of a central hub or barrel secured to a pair of flanges. The flanges extend radially outwardly from the ends of the hub so as to define a space between the flanges in which wire, for example, may be wound about the hub. The wire is typically wound onto the spool by placing the spool in a winding machine and rotating the spool about the longitudinal axis of the hub. The machine may be set to wind the wire over a specified distance, typically the length of the hub, which also corresponds to the distance between the flanges. In this manner, the wire is wound on the hub in layers and is contained between the flanges.
During the winding process, the rotation of the spool and the tension on the wire cause a force to be exerted on the peripheries of the flanges. This force may cause the peripheries to bend away from the hub and inward toward the axis of rotation. As a result, the distance between the flanges is greater at the peripheries than at the hub. As noted above, the winding machine may be set to wind the wire along the length of the hub such that the wire is contained by the flanges. If the distance between the flanges varies, the upper layers of wire may spread out on the hub to fill the space between the flanges. This may result in wire segments from one layer crossing over into another layer. Ultimately, the wire may become tangled or knotted on the spool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spool for winding wire, rope or similar materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spool that is durable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spool that has a winding surface of constant length.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a spool for winding material, comprising a hub having a first end and a second end, a first flange secured to the first end of the hub and a second flange secured to the second end of the hub, each of the flanges angling outwardly from the hub, and a first rib disposed on the first flange and a second rib disposed on the second flange. The ribs define the width of layers of material wound on the hub. The width defined by the ribs may be constant. The width of the ribs may vary along their lengths. Also, the ribs may extend radially outward from the hub and project from a surface of the flange.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a spool comprises a hub having a first end and a second end, a flange disposed on each end of the hub and angled outwardly therefrom and means for containing layers of material on the hub such that all of the layers are of a constant width. The invention further includes a method for making the various embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.